Jack Spicer's Evil Prisoner
by chack4ever
Summary: So this is based off of Time After Time part 1 when Omi freezes himself. Jack Spicer ends up tasting victory once again as he takes over the Xiaolin Temple and eventually the world. But he still has a certain spot in his heart for his evil idol and new prisoner, Chase Young Ba bam a bit of violence (its not that bad) and lotsa sex. with men. Yes.


Good day folks. Welcome to my story and here's a little bit of explanation.

This story is based off of Time After Time. This two part episode, if you haven't watched it, please go watch it. It's sad but amazing. I'll admit it, I cried. There. I said it. I cried. Damnit…..

ANYWAY. So long explanation short, Omi like, gets this amazing ("amazing") idea to freeze himself with Dojo(because everything's better with Dojo) to go to the future because a long time ago he hid the Sands of Time n junk in the future and everything gets really really trippy and all physics breaking.

So ANYWAY He wants the Sands of Time to go back in time to prevent Hannibal Bean from turning Chase Young to the dark side. He wanted to do this so that when it came time to choose a leader, he could be all like "yeah I eliminated the world of evil n junk just because Chase isn't evil that means there is no evil…"

So when he decides to freeze himself, Kimiko is chosen as leader, and when Omi unfreezes in the future, he finds out that the world has been taken over by none other than

JACK EFFING SPICER

YES

Jack Spicer took over all because Omi wasn't present to help prevent it.

And Jack like, has Chase captured, and Chase is all smexy and in just boxers and all wet and it's….yeah.

I'm done explaining. Watch the episode. This story is based on that episode in the timeline when Jack takes over the world. Also in my timeline, Wuya left Chase again for Hannibal. (_cause she's an evil whore….)_

* * *

The Helyin side comprised of some of the most powerful beings ever to exist on the earth. At the top of the food chain was Chase Young, prince of darkness.

He sat cross legged in a large meditation hall, familiar incense burning, wax candles lit through the entire room, and the sound of silence sat still. Meditation was an essential component to the ex Xiaolin warriors martial arts and focus.

But with so much going on lately, Chase found it hard to find time to properly clear his mind.

Hannibal was out of the Ying Yang world and proving himself to be a nuisance once again. He held a grudge against the dark haired man for betraying him 1500 years ago and locking the bean in the Ying Yang world.

Then when Chase's powers were momentarily weakened, Wuya took advantage of the situation and teamed up with Hannibal to double cross Chase.

He didn't care about the Wu he lost. The magical trinkets meant nothing to him.  
It was the humiliation of being defeated not only at the hands of Wuya and Hannibal, but somehow at the hands of Jack Spicer, the worst evil villain the man had ever met.

He was done playing around. The overlord was finished entertaining the constant back and forth with his enemies.

He breathed in a deep breath. He just needed to concentrate on one thing and one thing only. His master plan.

Bringing Omi to the dark side again.  
Two lions approached the entrance to the meditation room, alerting their master. Chase's eyes snapped open.  
"This better be important for disturbing my meditation." He snapped. The lions informed their master that there was a bit of commotion and banging outside of the giant stone door to the palace.

The dark lord closed his eyes and sighed.

It had been a long day for the Xiaolin Warriors. The temple that they lived in was large. There were many rooms and many secret passageways. If someone were to lose something in such a complex place, even a master of the grounds would still have trouble finding it.  
So when something small goes missing, everyone pitches in to help locate it.  
This time, the small thing that happened to go missing was named Omi.

"Well he has to be somewhere!" Kimiko shouted, searching desperately for their friend through pillows and piles of clothes. Raimundo was up high, searching through the wooden beams on the roof.  
"It ain't like our little pardner to just up and at 'em like that." Clay scratched his head, lifting up heavy furniture and looking underneath.  
Master Fung walked into the room the monks were looking in. The three Wudai Warriors looked over, hoping for some positive news. But the solemn look on their master's face told everything.  
"I am afraid we have searched the entire grounds, around and in the temple. There has been no sign of Omi."

The words made everyone's hearts drop. It was painful to hear. Raimundo slammed his fist. It was hard for the Brazilian boy to process any sort of emotion, and it always ended up turning into irrational rage.  
"He isn't on the grounds because evil has him kidnapped!" He shouted. It was an accusation the youth had been making since the beginning. But no one wanted to jump to conclusions.  
"Rai, we would know if Omi got kidnapped. We would have heard something, or Omi would have escaped by now."

"Not if it was Chase Young. He's wanted cueball ever since he started sticking his evil nose in our business! I say we go to his evil palace thingy and find Omi!"

No one agreed. It was hard to agree with such a plan. Kimiko shook her head.  
"No, Raimundo. I'm our leader now, and I say it's too risky, especially without Omi with us. We continue searching the area. If he went somewhere, it couldn't have been far."

That's how the group found out Omi was missing in the first place. The ceremony to name their new leader took place, and the small monk never showed which was odd. Everyone was sure the boy would show with confidence that he was the new group leader.

Kimiko was named leader, and as her first mission, they searched for their friend.

So Raimundo held his tongue and continued searching. He didn't like being told no. But he didn't have a choice.  
"Kimiko is right." Master Fung lectured. "It would be much too risky to go barging into Chase Young's palace unattended and down one warrior. We must first gain information."

An hour later exhaustion began to consume the group, and even though they were ordered to sleep by their master, sleep didn't come easily to any of the monks thinking about their fellow dragon warrior missing. Kimiko felt tears running down her cheek.

"Oh Omi….where are you?" She whispered into her pillow.

Jack Spicer flipped down his welding mask from the top of his head, welding two robot parts together.  
He had an evil surge go through him. A powerful, evil surge.  
He didn't know how he managed it. Hell, the redheaded youth didn't even remember doing anything. But somehow he had defeated both Hannibal and Chase. The two most powerful, evil forces on earth and Jack Spicer, prince of darkness, and his superior evil talents had defeated them.

He was confused about how it had happened, but his mind was able to fabricate a wonderful story about how strong and intelligent the boy was, and how his own skills had been used to bring down his enemies.

Ever since that excellent victory, the albino felt incredible. He felt himself change somehow.

The newfound evil confidence gave Jack a whole new inspiration to plan and attack. He already knew he was strong enough to defeat Chase and Hannibal. So now he focused on the Xiaolin Monks. They were the only ones he didn't get a chance to defeat.

He had no worries though. The evil boy genius was too powerful. He was going to win no matter what.  
But it was always good to have assistance.  
Robotic assistance.  
He smiled to his latest creations sitting on his workshop table.

"Hello babies. Mommy's going to teach you what evil is…."

Wuya felt along the rock wall of Chase's giant palace carved into a mountainside. Hannibal Bean stood behind her.  
"Wouldjya hurry it up, you nitwit. This is important!"

"I swear the stupid button was around here somewhere." The redheaded woman grunted. She had been at the overlord's palace so many times that she knew her way in and out of everything.  
But for some odd reason she couldn't find the secret button to open the large stone door. The evil fruit behind her was getting impatient.  
"Don't you know some sort of secret entrance to this damn place?" He asked, looking around at all the spikes and platforms surrounding the door. Wuya growled.  
"I've already thought of that you moron! They are blocked off. Dragon breath must have changed everything when I left."

Out of anger, the witch slammed her fist a few times against the rock.  
"DAMNIT CHASE I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO JUST LET US IN!"

A few seconds later the two evil doers were surprised by Chase Young standing behind them.  
"And just what level of stupidity would I have to stoop to let you two in my home once again? Why, I would have to be almost as stupid as the two of you."

Wuya stuck her tongue out immaturely. "Say what you want, we got bigger problems."

"Oh?" The dark lord raised an eyebrow. "And just what sort of problem do _we_ have?"

The three walked to the edge of Chase's palace entrance and the man, like a magic trick, pulled a telescope out of nowhere and held it up to his eye. He scanned the area slightly until a dark smoke caught his eye. It was billowing from the Xiaolin Temple. He frowned.  
"What, so one of the monks left the stove on? Why is that a big problem for me?"

"Nonono look _closer_." The woman grabbed the telescope and adjusted it slightly to zoom in. Chase scanned more. At first he was nothing, but then an odd thing caught his eye. A giant robot with machine gun type arms was walking around the perimeter of the burning temple. It was soon followed by a few more flying robots.

Jack Spicer waited hidden in the Xiaolin Temple for what seemed like an eternity. The Xiaolin Monks were taking forever to go to sleep. He had his sleep detection device, which was his own creation. It could detect a human who was in a deep sleep and a human who was wide awake.

The only odd thing about it was the fourth sleeping stall. Omi. He wasn't there. Jack didn't know why and frankly, he didn't really care. The less to deal with the better.  
He sat quietly, almost as small as an ant thanks to the Changing Chopsticks.

He held his monitor up, and it was picking up that two of the monks had fallen asleep. His patience was wearing thin as the third monk was still awake.  
"Ngrh come on….my legs are crampin' up from sitting here!" the goth moaned to himself.

He took the opportunity to check on his robot creations to make sure they were all still in perfect working order. He knew they were. He checked them every ten minutes. But the boy was bored and he enjoyed tinkering with things.  
Finally, late in the morning, the third monk went to sleep and Jack smiled. His evil plan was set into motion.

He quietly used the Changing Chopsticks to make himself regular size. Then he snuck from behind the corner he was hiding in and into the monks sleeping arrangements.  
He tried so hard to be quiet that his own footing betrayed him, and the albino tripped, almost falling. He grabbed the curtains beside him out of reflex, pulling half of it down.  
The boy sighed. He was lucky Omi wasn't there. That was his curtain enclosed cubicle that Jack had just tumbled into.

But cheddar head wasn't there. No one knew where he was. So the youth smiled, taking off his backpack and pulling out his crumb sized nano-bots.

He released them, the little bug looking things crawling quickly around on the floor, looking for targets.

The nano-bots were special. They were able to enter a person, quickly wasting muscle. They would make a person slow, weak, and vulnerable.  
Not that Jack needed the advantage. He was already a proven accomplished warrior. But the nano-bots were a cool idea and he was proud of his new invention.

Besides, it was going to be more difficult to fight off a large group of martial arts experts, and his Jack-bots, while awesome and still super cool, weren't up to the talent that their creator was.  
The bots sent out a signal when they latched onto a target. After a signal was sent from everyone, Jack packed up the rest of his things and left, moving on to his next targets.

"Wait. You mean to tell me the Xiaolin Temple is under siege by….Jack Spicer?"

The two nodded. "It's Jack all right. He took over the temple and captured those Xiaolin losers.

It was a bit disturbing to the evil overlord. Lately Jack Spicer had been displaying evil talents that were beyond his previous abilities. Something was different about the pale youth.

But even with the siege of the Xiaolin Temple, Chase let down his telescope and shook his head.

"Not a big deal. It is still Jack Spicer after all. There isn't really much he can do." With that the dragon lord turned around, walking back to his palace.

"_I will have to keep an eye on that insect, Spicer. He may prove useful again…"_

"But Chase, that wasn't even the best part!"

He stopped mid-step. "No? Then do tell. I have other things to do today."

"He only has three of the monks captured." The bean pointed. "The little round one's missing."

This was more intriguing news. Chase walked back over to his two enemies.  
"Missing?"

"Yeah, he's just gone. There were only three monks there when that twit Spicer attacked."

Chase thought a moment. His curiosity was strong when it came to his future evil partner.  
"Well then, what do you propose we do?"

"We should go and see what Spicer's doing. He's acting really evil lately. I am starting to like it more and more…."

Chase growled. The woman annoyed him. He pushed the two out of the way and jumped off his cliff, leaving for the Xiaolin Temple.

When it was bright and early in the morning, Jack attacked. The youth gathered his largest robot army yet and brought them in like a wave. Everything from his regular, flying robots to giant guardian robots with tons of rounds of bullets in them.

The monks got ready to defend. But when they were bombarded by razor sharp blades spinning at high speed, and a barrage of bullets, they found themselves overwhelmed. Their muscles hurt and their bodies wouldn't respond properly.

Jack smiled at the warriors weak attempts at fighting with the nano-bots destroying their muscle capacities.

Eventually, when the three monks and their leader were so exhausted they could barely move, Jack walked over and hit each one of them, finishing them off.

Half the temple was destroyed from the battle. Smoke billowed out of broken robots that had caught on fire and began to spread. The Xiaolin warriors were taken, unconscious, away to Jack's lab.

The three evil doers arrived at the temple, being quiet and making sure not to be spotted by any robots. The trio were more than sure that the mechanical creations posed no threat to their incredible powers, but no one in the group wanted to flash any kind of weakness by mentioning that they didn't feel well and would rather not fight.

A bit of searching showed nothing but destroyed building, small fires, and the occasional robotic guard making its rounds.

"Well, I don't see any of the monks…" Chase whispered back to his two enemies. Wuya shrugged.  
"They were all here a while ago I dunno what happened…"

"I know where they are…." A familiar voice came from behind the group. Chase, Wuya, and Hannibal all turned around fast, putting their arms up in defense.

"They're where you're about to be." Jack Spicer smiled, pointing to the evil trio. "Jackbots….ATTACK!"

A few of the flying robots that had been behind the redhead flew fast towards their targets. Wuya attacked first, grabbing one of the machines and spinning it, slamming it against the wall into a million pieces. The next one got a bare foot to the chest, exploding almost on impact.

Hannibal jumped up onto the witches shoulder and then again onto a Jack bot flying higher above. He used his tiny strength to rip the head off of the robot, causing it to slowly plummet to the ground.

Chase waited until a few of the robots had locked onto him as a target. Then when they all began to fly at him at the same time, razor blades spinning out of each side, the dragon lord flipped up into the air, allowing the machines to slam into and destroy each other. He winced as he felt one blade nick the bottom of his foot. His timing was slightly off.  
_"That should have been flawless…."_ He thought quickly. _"They must be faster than last time…..or I'm getting slower…."_

He landed on his hands and sprung right-side up, bringing another Jackbot down to the ground. Glancing over he saw Jack Spicer standing with his arms crossed and a smile across his white face.  
Chase grabbed a robot with his left arm and swung it around, aiming it for the boy. Jack screamed and turned to run but wasn't quick enough. The hunk of metal hit him hard, sending him metres away from his spot. As he landed, items scattered from his pockets, including Shen Gong Wu.  
Hannibal looked up quickly from his battle. One of the mystical items was the Moby Morpher, his favourite Wu and the one he had lost to Jack Spicer before.

Jack groaned from pain, looking up quickly. Hannibal was already on the ground close to him, wrapping his tentacles greedily around his prize. The evil boy genius snarled. It was time to take things into his own hands.  
Two small round spheres that had spilled from his pockets were close to him. The youth grabbed them in his hands, pressing the small button on the top of both and tossing them towards the distracted warriors. The only one that noticed it was Hannibal. He used the Moby Morpher to grow into his much larger size. Then he shouted towards his evil comrades.  
"Duck, you idiots!"

Both Chase and Wuya looked over, seeing the red flashing spheres. But before anyone else reacted, the things exploded, one after another.

Jack Spicer stood up, brushing the bits of dirt and rocks off of him. Injuries barely even fazed the boy anymore.

The smoke from the explosions began to clear fast. It was visible that Wuya was face down, unconscious from the blast. Chase was still standing, covering his face with his arm to protect it from the flames. Hannibal had reacted faster and therefore completely unharmed.

A quick click of a level on the goth boy's watch, and a few larger land walking robots came over and grabbed Wuya by her arms, dragging her body away.

"Spicer, you complete moron. You have no idea how big of a mistake you're making." Chase threatened. Jack laughed.  
"Mistake? By the looks of things right now….I'm winning! I have the monks, I have Wuya, and soon, I'll have the both of you!"

Hannibal attacked, jumping forward and reaching one tentacle out to smack the youth. But Jack ducked quickly and stuck his leg out, tripping the bean over and straight into another robot that snapped its claw arms closed around Hannibal, ripping the Mody Morpher off of him. The evil villain struggled until the claws around him electrocuted him into a painful submission.

Limp and unconscious, Hannibal was dragged away. Chase stood, stunned. Jack looked over to him and smiled wickedly.  
"So….Chase Young. Master of Evil…..I'll give you the option to surrender and save yourself from a humiliating defeat. All you have to do is bow down and pledge your loyalty to me!" The evil genius smiled, arms open.

Chase snarled fiercely. "You may have been able to defeat those misfits, you miserable worm, but you won't defeat me."

Jack mimicked the man immaturely. "I'm Chase Young you can't defeat me worm nyeahhhh"

The prince of darkness had enough of the foolishness being put out by the boy. He jumped over the smoldering pile of robots, and swiping the boy's feet. Jack tried to jump but wasn't fast enough and fell to the ground hard. Chase brought one foot up to jab it into the youth's trachea, but Jack moved quicker than his foot, avoiding the attack. The redhead stood up from the ground but was brought back down fast by a smack to the back of his head.

"You miserable insect!" He shouted as he grabbed Jack's leg, pulling him closer. Jack flipped over and freed his leg, jumping up quickly while pushing the dragon lord off of him. Chase sighed. The boy was so pathetic. It didn't even feel like a fight.  
But something was still wrong. He could feel it.  
"You put….up a good….good fight…." Jack gasped in between breaths. "But you're….no….match for my….tiger powers…."

"What tiger powers?" Chase growled. "You're weak and pathetic. You have no powers. Look at you! You're out of breath from not even a minute of fighting! I don't know how the living hell you got this far, but it can only be explained by some weird fluke."

Jack took in a deep breath and ran towards the dark lord. He curled his hand into a fist and swung with all his power and might into the man's stomach.  
Chase didn't even flinch.

Jack retracted his hand. The punch ended up hurting him, not his target.  
"Ah ow ow ow! My…my hand!" He cried. He didn't understand why his tiger powers didn't work. Chase sighed again.  
"Was that some sort of joke?"

"Of….of course it was a joke! I could have…done serious damage if I had actually tried!"

Chase grabbed a scrap piece of metal from the ground beside him and tossed it hard at Spicer's head. Jack fell to the ground and Chase pinned him with one foot.  
The boy squirmed, trying to break free.  
"This is going to be the most enjoyable death I ever inflict upon someone…." The overlord smiled. Jack grunted. He wasn't done. Not yet.  
His watch let out a slight beep and Chase turned his head. A swarm of Jackbots came flying around the corner. Larger ones followed closely behind, almost shaking the weak temple lands with every mechanical step.

Chase quickly grabbed Jack by his black cloak and pulled him up, throwing him into one of his robots. The two went smashing against a nearby brick wall.  
More came and the dark lord began picking them off at a speed slower than his regular. His arms felt heavy, his legs felt numb, and his whole body began to fail him.  
Jack Spicer wasn't getting stronger. He was getting weaker. They all were. The monks, Hannibal, Wuya, everyone. And he had a feeling Jack was responsible. Somehow.  
As he tried desperately to fight off the flying robots, the land robots in the back activated their machine gun turrets and began firing at a fast pace, locked on their target.

Chase was hit multiple times, but the man's armour was able to take most of the impact. His focus switched from attack to defense as he tried hard to dodge the bullets whizzing at him. The flying Jackbots that were left activated their blades and swung at the dragon lord, cutting into his vulnerable, non-armour covered areas. One was able to cut deep into his arm, and the shock from it momentarily distracted Chase. A bullet his hard near his shoulder, breaking one piece of armour in two. A few more minutes of defense proved to be worthless as his vision began to turn black. His ears rang and his breathing became shallow as his entire body gave up on him from exhaustion and blood loss.  
The last thing he was able to process before he went fully unconscious was the sound of Jack Spicer laughing.

The first thing that Chase noticed when he woke up was the smell of burning rubber. It was almost overpowering to the point of suffocation.

His dragon eyes flicked open and he tried surveying the area around him. There was cold metal against his hands and feet. The sound of chains rattling occurred every time he attempted to move his limbs. He was chained to a wall in what looked like a dark, disgusting dungeon. The man had absolutely no clue where he was. But he could guess it was somewhere close to Jack Spicer.

His energy was gone and his arms and legs were weak. His armour was gone, and the only thing that remained of his regular outfit was his pants.

A drip of water from a leaky pipe above landed on his head. His hair was damp, and it bothered him. He wanted desperately to adjust it but his arms wouldn't reach in their chains.

The dark lord didn't know how long he had been out, or how much time was passing while he was in captivity. There were no windows no clocks, and no way to tell time.

So the martial arts master used his extreme discipline to close his eyes and meditate, clearing his mind.  
But the drip of water would momentarily disturb him once in a while.

Some time passed when he heard a creak. Lights automatically turned on in the high ceiling of the dungeon. In came two giant robots, hovering slightly above the ground. In between them was their master, Jack Spicer. The youth looked different. He looked taller, he had more confidence in his stance and in his face. He looked more like a man and less like a weak little boy. He had a long black cloak on that was more magnificent than his regular drab robes. It had a longer train and a much higher collar.

"Well well well. Look who decided to wake up from his nap!" the albino sneered. Chase didn't say anything.

"Whatsa matter? Cat got your tongue? Well it couldn't have been any of YOUR cats. Because they work for me now!"

Jack snapped his fingers and a few of the jungle cats came pouncing into the room, fangs showing. Chase kept his head down.  
"So…" Jack walked closer to the overlord and knelt down. "I take your silence as a sign of surrender. How sad." He smiled. "The great Chase Young, brought down so easily. Now. If you swear your eternal loyalty to me, then we can make this stay for you much more enjoyable…." The redhead smiled. Winning felt good. His entire life was a complete failure. Everything he did was never any good for anybody.

Tasting victory that one day against Hannibal and Chase in the Xiaolin Showdown trio was nice, even though he didn't remember it.  
But his recent victory, his domination over every enemy he had was a victory he would not soon forget.

"You miserable pathetic little INSECT!" Chase growled loudly. "You think you've won?! You haven't even come close to winning."

Jack backed up. "Wh…what? Are you kidding? I have everyone captured, I have all the Shen Gong Wu, and I'm about to have the entire world at my feet! And YOU have the nerve to say that I haven't won?!"

"You haven't caught everyone…" Chase snarled. "Tell me, where's Omi?"

The redhead had been thinking about that for his entire victory. The smallest but most skilled Xiaolin dragon, Omi, was still M.I.A. It made the albino nervous. All his hard work and domination had the potential to be ruined by a cheese ball.

Chase could see the change in Jack's face. The change from confidence to concern and fear. He was right. Jack still hadn't found Omi. And Chase had confidence in his future evil prodigy.

But Jack waived it off. "Ah…it….doesn't matter! He's nowhere to be found! And I have everything! I have all the Shen Gong Wu, I have you, I have Hannibal, I have Wuya, and I have all of his stupid Xiaolin loser friends. If I can do all this, then one tiny little monk isn't going to stop me!" The boy laughed. The prince of darkness smiled. He knew this wouldn't last.

Hours later and Chase was back in a meditative state again. The water drop was still bothering him, but the constant thought of the different ways he was going to kill Jack Spicer kept his sanity in check.

He heard the door to his dungeon open and close again. It was a Jackbot, carrying a tray. The tray was set in front of the overlord and left there. There was a bowl of steaming soup and a glass of water. He frowned. His arms were still chained up, so the man couldn't eat it. Either Jack Spicer was torturing him more, or the boy was still the idiotic moron Chase had grown to hate.

He watched the food as the soup slowly cooled down, steam dissipating until it was gone. His hair was soaked and small droplets dripped off the front bangs hanging in front of his face. His arms shook slightly from the cold and dampness of the room.

He was strong though. Stronger than anything that weak pathetic worm could throw at him.

The door opened again and a tall figure walked in through the bright light, chatting away to what at first seemed like nothing.  
"No…no you listen here! I have all of China and spreading quickly to every other country. If the United Kingdom wants to be stubborn then I have no problem taking them over by force!" Jack shouted into his small cellular device and quickly snapped it closed.

"Chase, baby, how's it goin?"

The prince of darkness didn't like being antagonized by the boy's small talk.

"Go to hell, Spicer."

"Hey! Don't talk to your evil captor like that! I was nice enough to give you food!"

"You really are a moron aren't you?"

Jack blinked a few times. "I'm not a moron."  
"I can't reach the food you twit."

The boy frowned. "Oh." He kicked the tray a little, moving it closer to the man.

"Is that better?"

Chase sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to drink soup when my hands are shackled to this stupid brick wall you insolent maggot."

Jack thought more. He wanted his prisoner to eat. He needed him to eat. Especially the Lao Mang Loam soup he made from Chase's secret recipe stored in his palace that the boy had successfully seized. He wanted Chase to stay in his human form. In his human form he was weaker. And far more appealing to look at.  
"Jackbot." He looked beside him at one of his robotic servants. The thing responded to its master's voice.

"Go grab a spoon and feed Chase his dragon soup."

The thing beeped a couple of times then whirred, whizzing out of the room. Jack smiled.  
"There you go."

"You plan to have one of your idiotic machines spoon feed me like an infant?"

"Well yeah, you think I'd be stupid enough to unlock your cuffs?"

"Actually, yes I thought you would be that stupid."

Jack stomped a foot. "I'm not stupid! Look at everything I've done! Could a stupid person take control of all of China?!"

"Yes…" Chase sneered. "Wuya did it way before you did and she's a complete moron too."

"I'm not a moron!" Jack screamed. "I'm smart and evil and better than you! You're the one chained to a wall dripping wet and freezing while I'm the one with an entire evil army at my control!" The boy took deep breaths as his robot assistant flew back into the room with a spoon.

His anger subsided and the boy calmly looked at the dragon lord.

"So….Chase. You can sit here and be spoon fed like a child with that leaky pipe dripping on you while I go out and enjoy a full meal served to me by your jungle cats in a warm comfortable dry chair."

Then the boy got right into his prisoners face as close as he could.  
"Who would you rather be right now? Me? Or you."

"Like I've said before when you used that pathetic question on me." Chase retaliated without flinching.

"You should count your good fortune. While it lasts."

Jack's eyes went wide with slight fear, and he pulled back, replacing fear with more confidence.  
"This plan is better than the one with the Sphere of Yun. I'll make _sure_ that pathetic cue ball doesn't let you out this time."

With that the new dark ruler left the room with more confidence. A few of his Jackbot servants followed him. One robot stayed in the room dipping a larger spoon into the cold bowl of soup and holding it up to Chase. The man growled.  
"Get away from me, you man made monstrosity. I'm not hungry."

But the robot didn't move. It was waiting for its target to accept the food. When he didn't the thing pushed the spoon closer.  
"Did you not hear me the first time? I'm not hu…." In mid-sentence the machine shoved the spoon into Chase's mouth with force. He swallowed by habit, choking slightly on the liquid. It was cold and didn't taste very pleasant. He coughed a bit as the robot servant put the spoon back into the liquid and held it back up.  
Chase finished coughing and sighed. He would rather starve than be spoon fed by one of Jack Spicer's creations.  
But he eventually cooperated with the machine, finishing off the soup and the water. The robot examined the tray, making sure all food was gone, and flew off with it, leaving the prince of darkness alone in the dungeon again.

Time passed. Chase had no idea how much. He estimated a few days. He tried hard to calculate the time by when Jack's robot would come in to give him food. He guessed it was about once a day.  
The door to his cell opened. It was a different time compared to his regular feeding time.

Jack walked in, closing the door behind him. The lights flicked on at the top of the dungeon, dimmer than they were at the beginning.

Chase looked at him, and immediately saw a difference. The boy was stress, tired, exhausted from world domination. It wasn't so simple as to just take over the Xiaolin temple and capture Chase, Hannibal and Wuya. There was still an entire earth with countries, armies, and weapons.

But Chase would admit, he was slightly impressed that Jack was still alive. He wasn't sure how much of the world the youth had dominated, but he had a feeling it was a lot more than he ever expected.

"Hey hey hey Chase. How's being a captive prisoner of the world's most powerful leader going?"

"The world's most powerful leader? I thought YOU were my captor."

"Ha I thought you would make some snide remark back." He threw a newspaper down near the dark lord. His eyes didn't adjust well but he could make out some of the headline. Something about powerful tyrant. And Jack Spicer.

"I've already dominated over half the world, setting up castles and lairs all over for my reign of terror."

"Have you found Omi yet?"

Jack stopped for a minute.

"I take over half the world and that's all you can think about!?"

"I'll take that as a no."

The new overlord fumed. He expected Chase to be impressed.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I control half the world's armies. I have China, North and South Korea, Japan, Russia, and….." The boy thought. "…annddd a bunch of others. I'd like to see that bald headed loser try and get me, even if he is still alive!"

His voice echoed around the dungeon and was soon replaced with silence. The only sound was the drip of water hitting the dragon lord's soaked head.

"You know Spicer….."Chase said quietly. "You still have made one fatal error."

"And what's that, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Not killing me when you had the chance. The second you make one tiny slip up, and I guarantee you will, I will be there to murder you." He threatened. Jack looked over, kneeling beside his prisoner.

"Chasey Chase. I could never kill you." He patted his pet on the head. "If it wasn't for you, none of this ever would have happened!"

The boy stood up, pacing slightly in a circle.

"You know, growing up wasn't easy. I never had any idols; I never had anyone to look up to. No one cared about me. I was nothing. I worked endless hours just to prove to people that I even existed. You think anyone would have cared about some socially awkward, albino looking freak who loved robots? I was a loser."

He breathed. "And then I read about you. You became my idol. You were everything I wasn't. And you got it all from being evil. It was because of you that I realized I was wasting my time trying to impress anyone by being good. The only way I could get the things I wanted in life was on the side of evil. Just like you."

Chase watched as the boy paced, listening. He knew he was the boy's idol. He had never really cared though.  
"So in a way, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this close to complete and total world domination. In your own way, you made this a reality for me." He sighed, walking over to Chase and kneeling in front of him.  
"You were everything to me, Chase. All I wanted to do was impress you."

"I….am impressed." He said automatically. The man didn't know why that came out of his mouth. He hadn't slept for days, and the soliloquy the boy just gave made him feel slightly awkward.  
Jack looked up, a smile on his lips. "R…really?" Then he coughed wiping the smile from his face.  
"I mean…I don't care anymore! I don't care about impressing you. You're just my prisoner now. Nothing else."

There was a silence. More water dripped onto Chase, his soaking wet hair dripped water down his bare chest down to his pants. Jack watched it, almost mesmerized.

The goth boy reached a hand up and held it against the dragon lord's skin. Chase pulled away in surprise.  
"You're so cold…" Jack stared.

"Yes. It's cold in here. Not to mention the fact that I'm soaking wet."

The man shuddered as Jack moved his hand along Chase's body. His hand was warm and the sensation felt better than anything he had felt in days.

"You know Chase….there was another reason I wanted to keep you alive…"

He slowly raised himself onto the captured man's lap, wrapping his arms around his prize. The human contact was warm and the dark lord's body enjoyed it, hairs standing on end.

"See, I'm still human, and humans have urges…." He tangled his hands into Chase's damp hair and pulled his head close, brushing their lips together.  
"You're here to satisfy those urges…" Jack kissed him, forcing the weak man's mouth open with his tongue Chase didn't fight at first. He was still too weak and the warmth was too inviting.

Jack pushed deeper, tasting every part of his prisoner's mouth. His breathing grew heavy as his body became aroused. Chase's response was weak from the combination of exhaustion and confusion consuming him. But he snapped out of it quickly and moved his head back, breaking the kiss. The pale youth on top of him smiled.  
"Get your hands off me, insect!" He demanded with all his strength. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Or else what?" He said, gliding his hands down the overlord's wet body to the top of his pants.

"Or else….I'll….." But he had nothing. There was nothing he could do. The dragon lord's body shook slightly from anger, exhaustion, and the warmth coming for Jack. The boy stopped to enjoy it. He had never seen Chase so weak and vulnerable. He enjoyed it, but at the same time felt an odd feeling of sympathy for his idol.

Jack brought his mouth against Chase's neck, dragging the wet muscle up, then down the length of his entire body. The man shuffled a bit. Jack's mouth was hot and it burned his freezing cold skin slightly. But it also made him feel good, and a moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

The boy stopped his trail at Chase's naval, reaching his fingers underneath the band of his pants and pulling them down along with the boxer shorts underneath. They couldn't go down all the way because of the way the ex-prince of darkness was chained, but they went down just enough for Jack.

Chase struggled to move as the uncomfortable yet surprisingly pleasurable feeling of his captor's hot tongue surrounded his private region. His face turned red and his breaths were shallow as he tried to hold back any sign that he was enjoying what the boy was doing to him.

Jack reached a hand down his own tight black pants, giving attention to his own growing erection along with the one in his mouth. The albino made sure to get the member as wet as possible before releasing it from his mouth.

Chase gasped at the sudden temperature change from hot to cold air. Jack brought himself face to face again with the dark lord.

"Oh I'm sorry….were you enjoying that?"

The man tried desperately to hide the deep red blush on his face. "N…No. I wasn't."

Jack could tell that was a lie. He wasn't that stupid. His hands seductively wrapped around Chase's neck, pulling on his hair.

"Then don't worry. You'll enjoy this."

He slipped his black pants down far enough, his member standing up almost touching his own abdomen. His black cloak discarded beside them, and the only thing left was his small red cut off shirt.

Jack backed himself down a bit, feeling Chase's erection against his entrance. He pushed down slightly more and it penetrated him. He threw back his head, grabbing more of Chase's hair and letting out a moan.

The cold was completely replaced by burning hot, and Chase bit his lip as he felt his entire body being swept over with pleasure that was almost indescribable.

The redhead slowly moved down and then back up, adjusting himself to the size of his partner. Chase's head was back against the brick wall, panting. His body was a strange mixture of cold and hot to the touch. Water continued to periodically drip down onto him.

Jack let his hands travel from around Chase's neck to down his toned body, feeling almost every contour of it. He winced and moaned at the same time from his insides being stretched. It hurt, but it was the best hurt he had ever felt.

The deeper he went, the more pleasure the two felt, and Jack began to dig his nails into the skin of the man beneath him. Chase tried desperately hard not to show signs of affection, but he couldn't help moaning at every slight movement the youth made. His fists were clenched as much as they could in his chains.

The albino entangled his fingers into the man's dark hair again, putting his head close to his prisoner's ear and nipped at it with his teeth, and licking around the area with his tongue. Chase's hips moved slightly, wanting more of the boy. Jack was still moving slow, not wanting to hurt himself.

He then heard his partner moan something.  
"Ngh…f…faster…."

The redheaded overlord smiled, whispering into the dragon lord's ear.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Chase growled, turning his head to face the boy on top of him.  
"I said faster, you miserable worm."

Jack bit his lip. "Oh Chase, as much as I am turned on by your persistent dominance, I want to hear you say please."

The martial arts expert snarled a bit. Jack moved up, almost letting the entire erection out of him. Chase let out a whimper from the back of his throat. He wanted it bad.

"P…please…."

Jack got up real close to the man. "What?"

Chase closed his eyes. "Please….Jack. Faster."

The new dark lord rewarded his toy by pushing their lips together, moving his body faster and faster. He wrapped his arms around the man's torso and Chase breathed, taking in every drop of pleasure from the speed and tightness of his partner. The kiss broke so the two could breathe and Jack threw his head backwards, arching his back. Chase looked down and saw the goth boy's perfect member almost purple and large against the youth's stomach. He wanted to touch it badly with his own hands. He wanted the satisfaction of touching the youth until he came. His wrists hurt from trying to break his hands free to do what he wanted to Jack. But he couldn't.

The evil boy genius licked his lips and moaned loudly as his speed increased to a point where the man's hard member was ramming hard against his prostate so many times that he thought he was going to collapse. His heart was beating out of his chest and his body dripped sweat. But he needed to finish last.

Which he did.

Chase couldn't hold himself anymore. He growled loudly as cum shot out into the boy's ass on top of him. Jack grabbing his own erection, and in one stroke of the purple member, shot white hot liquid high in the air, landing on the both of them.

The two stayed in the same position for a split second, until exhaustion took over the both of them. Chase's entire body went limp, as it stayed supported by his arms hanging in chains. There were slight blood marks around his wrists from the cuffs digging into him.

Jack curled up comfily on the man under him, resting his head against the dark lord's stomach. His arms wrapped happily around his idol, and he drifted instantly off to sleep.

Jack Spicer ended up ruling the entire world. With armies and armies of robots and people, he was able to construct buildings and monuments to himself without any faults or problems.

Chase Young, along with Wuya, Hannibal, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Master Fung all remained in the boy's captivity, and eventually were all moved into different cells as Jack's castle grew and expanded.

But Jack Spicer never forgot his idol. And his idol always remained of use for him.

* * *

I need

to stop making stories based off of these alternate timelines my goodness.

It's just….so delicious.

DID YOU EVEN SEE THE EPSIODE WHEN CHASE WAS ALL LIKE, ALMOST NAKED?!

And wet.

Don't forget wet.

Jack knows how to get things kinky.

LOLimsosorry


End file.
